


In the Beginning

by ladysisyphus



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysisyphus/pseuds/ladysisyphus
Relationships: chaos/Jin Uzuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In the Beginning

Later, he wouldn't be able to swear to how, precisely, it had happened.  
  
They had been out on the porch, first, sitting and watching the evening insects dance in the lamplight; and from there, talk of exhaustion and the next day's obligations had drawn them both inside, treading quietly across the wooden floorboards of the darkened hallway, past the screen door that led to Shion's room, toward the room Jin kept for guests; and somehow, along the way, chaos' hands had slipped inside the folds of Jin's yukata, and they had instead wound up stopped outside the open door to Jin's own bedroom, caught in a deep kiss. It seemed from there only natural for Jin to take the step backward that would draw them both inside, and to slide the bamboo-and-paper screen shut behind them.  
  
chaos' fingers were tiny and quick, and they seemed to be everywhere at once, so that by the time Jin began to turn his thoughts to the impossibility of the outift he'd seen chaos wearing earlier, chaos' shoulders were already bare before him, dusky against his pale hair in the faint, filtered light from the hallway lanterns. He was so quiet, his breath barely audible over the rustle of his fabric even as Jin's seemed to fill his own ears. Everything about him was hushed, soft, distorted, as though he had somehow dragged Jin with him beneath the water's surface, just out of reach of the air.  
  
He was the one who took chaos in his arms and lay him on his futon, but Jin had no lingering illusions that he was the one in control of the situation. Still, he allowed himself to stretch chaos' slender, now-bare body down upon his white sheets, and to lay atop him because this was what he knew to do. His mouth pressed against chaos' long throat, tasting sandalwood in his skin; chaos lifted a hand to tug at the cord that held Jin's hair back and slipped it free, bringing Jin's heavy, dark hair cascading down around where their faces met one another.   
  
Others reacted to chaos with unquestioning acceptance, allowing any hint of strangeness to roll right off them like rain against a plate glass window, as though everything he did or said was the most perfectly expectable thing in the world. Jin, however, could see clearly every ragged gap where the dimensions of the space chaos was expected to fill and the actual breadth of his presence in the world did not match up. Every contradiction, every strangeness was apparent to him, and from the way chaos kissed him, Jin knew that all he had to do was ask, and chaos would without hesitation teach him every secret. Of course, Jin also knew that he would never ask -- and that _that_ was the reason chaos trusted him enough to tell. The thing that made him worthy of the knowledge was the thing that ensured he would never hear it. Instead, he kissed the secret from chaos' mouth, and chaos smiled back at him, raking his fingers through Jin's hair.  
  
When chaos rolled on to his side, facing the far wall, Jin seemed able simply to melt in behind him, joining their hips together and pressing his lips against the back of chaos' shoulder. chaos parted his silken thighs just enough to allow Jin to slip his cock between them, then pressed them closed again, sheathing Jin tight as they began to move together. Jin placed his hand at the soft curve of chaos' hip, settling his fingertips in lightly over bone, and every thrust was measured and slow, nothing so urgent that it could not be savored, everything dreamlike and timeless.  
  
When at last he came between chaos' thighs, the only noise a sharp intake of breath barely louder than the cricketsong outside, chaos turned his head back and kissed him again, warm and deep. He reached his hand around their joined hips to attend to chaos, only to find his young lover already spent and soft. Silently, Jin pillowed chaos' head against his shoulder, drawing the lightest sheet over them before falling into a deep sleep, breathing in the soft, ancient scent of chaos' hair.  
  
He awoke to sunlight, having slept past dawn for the first time in years and through the night for the first time in at least that long. The room was otherwise empty and all the shades still drawn, but beside him, the sheets lay crumpled, pressed into the shape of a small and beautiful body.


End file.
